Sail On Through BRAND NEW UPDATE!
by RockinGurl
Summary: Occurs after Against All Odds, Manny and Emma are no longer friends & as a way to make Emma jealous, Manny decides to hook up with the one person that could help her do that...Sean! AUTHOR BACK. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON...
1. Too Perfect

Title: Sail On Through  
  
Rated: R for Sexual Content, Language, & a small amount of Violence.  
  
Summary: Occurs after "Against All Odds", Manny and Emma are no longer friends & as a way to make Emma jealous, Manny decides to hook up with the one person that could help her do that...Sean!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi...  
  
CH. 1- "...Too Perfect..."  
  
"What did you say?" Manny heard Emma say the words, but she couldn't believe that her best friend would say that about her. They had always understood each other, but now things were getting complicated and they kept fighting.  
  
"I said, I don't want to be friends with the school slut!" Emma said. Even she couldn't believe she had said that. But she did, and there was no way Emma was going to apologize for something she said. If she said it, she meant it.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that Em. I can't believe perfect little Emma Nelson calling someone a slut. I thought you were too perfect to say that."  
  
"Well," Emma began smiling. She was proud of herself for finally standing up to Manny. "What can I say, I tell it like it is." Manny shook her head.   
  
" Fine Em, looks like I was wrong about you, you aren't a good friend!" Manny yelled backing away from her. She walked to the girls washroom.  
  
Emma turned around and walked into Mrs. Kwan's classroom. "Emma, you're late." Mrs. Kwan said handing her a test. Emma smiled slight, as she was a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Kwan." She said. She looked around the classroom and saw Chris. He had his headphones on his ears and his head was bouncing a bit to the beat. Emma smiled and took her gaze off of him. She thought he was extremely cute and had a great time with him at the party, but something about what happened, made her think. She had always been good. Never did anything bad just for a rush. It was always for something important, something she believed in. And to her, there was nothing wrong with that. She turned her head and looked at the other side.There was her ex, Sean. Someone she considered her first love. She missed some of the things about him. His kiss, his touch. But she was also glad to get out of their relationship, she thought it was time to move on.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Manny looked into the mirror at herself. Her light pink shirt came just above her bellybutton and her coat was 3/4 length. She smiled. 'I don't think I look like a slut.' she thought. She then looked closer. She wasn't sure she really liked this new look, sure it got her attention, and Craig was finally noticing her, but she lost her best friend. She walked out of the washroom and over to her locker when the bell rang. 'Great, now I have to make up Kwan's test.' she thought as she opened her locker and saw her heavy black coat. She picked it up and looked at it.   
  
"Hey Manny." Sean said startling her.  
  
"Shit." She said softly. Sean smiled.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's okay, what's up Sean?" Manny asked cutting off his apology.  
  
"I...uh..." Sean hesitated. He then took in a deep breath. "I noticed you weren't in Kwan's class. Did something happen?" He asked. Manny smiled.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to your ex." Manny said putting the coat back into her locker. She looked into Sean's eyes.   
  
"What did Emma do this time?" Sean asked leaning against the lockers.   
  
"She told me she didn't want to be friends with the school slut." Manny paused and looked at Sean, who looked clueless. "She was referring to me."   
  
"Oh, why would Emma say that? You are not a slut, you just dress..."He paused and looked her up and down.  
  
"Pick your words carefully, Cameron." Manny said crossing her arms. Sean laughed.  
  
"Hot. You dress really hot. You see, that's what always bothered me about Emma. Nothing is ever good enough for her. You had to be just like her."  
  
"A perfect-can-do-no-wrong-environmental-crusader? I know. I just...ugh...how could you stand dating her?" She asked grabbing some books out of her locker and slamming it shut. Sean and Manny began to walk to Mr. Simpson's class.   
  
"I liked the fact that she stood up for what she believed in. She never let anyone tell her what to do, or how to think." He said. Manny stopped and turned to him.  
  
"But Sean, that's what she does to other people. If you don't believe in her causes..."  
  
"I know." Sean said.  
  
"Sean, I really...I really don't want to go to Simpson's class." Manny groaned looking into the classroom. Sean looked into the room and then to Manny.  
  
"Ok, then let's not go." He said grabbing Manny's arm. They ran to the front door of the school and ran outside.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Please let me know what you think. I have written a ton of Fanfics, but this is my first Degrassi Fanfic. Thanks! 


	2. Show Me

Ch.2- "...Show Me..."  
  
Emma watched Manny and Sean outside of the classroom. She wondered what they were talking about. Sean and Manny never really talked that much, so seeing them together was a shock for Emma, to say the least. Emma watched as Manny looked into the room. She said something that looked as thought she was complaining. Sean looked inside the classroom. Emma figured they were talking about her. About how horrible she was and how she ruined both of their lives. Emma saw Sean grab Manny's arm and they began running away from the room. 'Their skipping together!" Emma thought in disgust. She kept her eyes on them until the left her site. She felt jealousy rise in her body. She felt a tap on her shoulder as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey Emma." Chris said sitting next to her. "Did you have fun at the rave?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had a blast." She said looking at her homework.  
  
"Really? Because it doesn't sound like it." Chris said looking at her. Emma looked at Chris and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry, I just..." She paused and looked in the direction that Manny and Sean ran off. "I have something on my mind right now." She said.  
  
"Okay, well, just um...I'll talk to you later than Emma." He said turning his attention to Mr. Simpson.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Manny and Sean walked into his house. "So, this is where you live?" Manny asked looking around. "Nice." She said as she walked over to the couch. Sean sat next to her. "So, what do we do now?" She asked smiling. Sean cleared his throat.   
  
"Well, we could watch television or..." He began as he looked into Manny's black eye's. "You have really pretty eyes." He said. Manny giggled softly.  
  
"Thank you. What were you going to say before that? We could watch television or...what?" She asked looking into his eyes.   
  
"Or we could...um...Tracker's not going to be home for a while, so we could do pretty much anything." He said sitting a little closer to her.   
  
"So, is this where you brought the girl that left that hickey on your neck?" She asked smiling. Sean quickly covered the hickey with his hand and sat back on the couch.  
  
"Um...Well, I..." Sean stumbled to find the words. Manny just laughed. Just the fact that he was trying to cover his tracks made Manny impressed.   
  
"There's no need to make up an excuse for me, Sean. I understand." She said standing up. She walked around. "So, where is your room?" She asked without even hesitating. Sean's eye widened at her question and a smile smile crept his mouth.   
  
"Um...It's back there. Second door on the left." He said pointing to the back. Manny smiled.   
  
"Aren't you going to show me it?" She asked. Sean swallowed hard and stood up.   
  
"Sure, why not." He said leading her into the dark hallway. He opened his bedroom door and smiled. She walked inside. He looked up towards the cieling. "Thank you." He said softly. He followed her in and shut the door. She looked around at his room and then back to him.   
  
"Nice." She said smiling before she walked over to his stereo. "What kind of music do you like?" She asked looking back at him. He walked up to her and opened his stereo.   
  
"Just about anything. But mostly rap and rock." He said showing her his CD collection. "What about you?" He asked.Manny shrugged.  
  
"Anything I can dance to. Do you like to dance?" She asked taking out a CD and putting it in the player. Sean shrugged.  
  
"Sort of, I'm not very good at it." Manny took his hand and put it on her waist.   
  
"Well, it's not that difficult. Just move to the beat." She said as the song began. It was "Hot In Herre" By Nelly. Sean and Manny began to move with the music. Sean kept his eyes on their feet. Making sure he didn't step on her. He wasn't sure of how good of a dancer he was. Manny took his other hand and put it around her. "Sean, look up. Quit looking at our feet." She whispered touching his face softly. Sean looked into her eyes.   
  
"Sorry, I just don't want to step on you." He said before taking in a big breath.  
  
"You won't just trust me." She said smiling slightly. Sean kept his eyes on hers and slowly began to stop dancing. He leaned in and brushed his lips on hers, hoping she would take his invite to kiss. Manny pressed her lips to his. She wasn't sure how far things would go with him. But she was interested to see what might. She then thought of after the rave and being with Craig. She pulled back a bit. "Sean, I'm sorry. I can't. It's just...I am in love with someone else." She said looking into his eyes.   
  
-------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Make Them Jealous

Thanks for the reviews. I changed the rating of this fanfic. I decided to change it to PG-13. And also, I will begin to focus on other characters a bit later. When the subplot comes to my mind, right now I have no idea what it will be. So, right now it's almost all about Manny, Sean, Emma, Craig, & Chris...Thanks!  
  
CH. 3 "...Make Them Jealous?"  
  
Emma walked out of Mr. Simpson's class and headed out of the school.   
  
"Emma! Wait up!" She heard Chris yell from across the hall. Emma turned around and saw him running towards her with a big smile on his face .Emma smiled slightly and waited for him to catch up with her.   
  
"Hey Chris. What's going on?" Emma asked. Chris looked at her and smiled.   
  
"I was wondering, do you want to go to the Dot? Get something to drink, talk...you know, get to know each other better?" Chris asked. Emma smiled and looked into his black eyes.   
  
"I would love to. I mean...now?" She asked looking at her watch. Chris shook his head.  
  
"That's not a problem is it?" He asked. Emma quickly shook her head.  
  
"No, let's go." She said excitedly. Chris smiled and took her hand. Emma blushed and began to walk to the Dot.. She couldn't believe that he was asking her out. She was happy that maybe he would help her get Sean and Manny off of her mind. Seeing the two of them together was really bothering her. She wished it wasn't, but she couldn't help it. Now, she finally met someone who was smart, funny, kind and cute. The total package...she hoped.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sean leaned back and looked for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know you were dating anyone." He said. He stopped the stereo and walked to the door.   
  
"I'm not dating anyone," She said grabbing his arm and turning him to face her "But there is this guy that I...I've hooked up with a couple of times." Manny said. Sean felt abit confused.  
  
"Who?" He asked. Manny looked up at him. In her head she debated whether to tell him or not. If she did, he would be the only one, besides Emma that knew. And yes, keeping what she and Craig did to herself was hard. She just wanted to tell someone. But it felt like Craig was just using her, pulling her into something she wanted and couldn't get out of.   
  
"Come on Manny, just tell me." He said. Just then a thought popped into Manny's head.   
  
"It's Craig. Sean, I have been sleeping with Craig." She said looking into his eyes. Sean's jawdropped slightlyand he looked at Manny.   
  
"Craig? But isn't he with Ashley?" Sean asked looking at her. Tears began to fill Manny's eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I know and it was really stupid of me to get involved with him. I just...he is like pushing me and pulling me around like I don't even matter. I mean, after we slept together the first time, he turns around and tells Ashley he love her. And then on Friday, we mess around again and it's as though..." Manny stopp and sat down on Sean's bed. "I feel like a complete fool. But I don't want to feel like that anymore." She said looking at him.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Sean asked sitting next to her. Manny turned to him.   
  
"I want to make him jealous. Him and Emma. And I know just how to do it." Manny said smiling. She wipped the tears off her cheeks.   
  
"How?" Sean asked.  
  
"Pretend that we are together. If they think we are together. We might get them back." Manny said. Sean looked at the ground and thought about what Manny had just said. Yeah, he was mad at Emma for the way she treated him. And the way she had been acting toward Manny made him angry as well, but making her jealous never even crossed his mind.   
  
"So, you mean, make them jealous? I don't know Manny." He said looking back into her eyes. Manny touched his shoulder.   
  
"Come on Sean. Admit it, you hate what she did to you. You hate what she did to me. And Craig...I know he is your friend. But he hurt me and if Ash finds out, it'll hurt her as well." She said. She looked at Sean and realized her might not go for her offer. "And I think we both deserve to be happy and have a little fun." She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and she kissed him closer to his lips. "What do you say?" She asked. Sean looked into her eyes.   
  
"Manny, that stuff, it doesn't work on me." He said. Manny smiled.  
  
"So, what do you say?" She asked again. Sean smiled.   
  
"Alright," Sean said. He looked back at her. "But Manny, let's not go too overboard, okay?" He asked. Manny shook her head seriously and kissed him on the cheek. She strood up and Sean noticed that she was happy.   
  
"Sean, you won't regret this." She said again smiling from ear to ear. "I have an idea, since school is about to let out. Let's go to the Dot. It can be the first time some people at school see us together. And...well...maybe we can have some fun together." She said. Sean got up and walked out of his bedroom. He grabbed his coat and walked to the front door. Manny followed him and they began walking to the Dot. Sean looked over at Manny, who was walking beside him. He smiled and looked forward. Many took his hand in hers and looked at him. His cheeks got slightly red. He felt her warm hand as they entered the Dot. She saw Craig and Ashley sitting in the corner. She smiled and turned towards Sean. "Sean, it's time to start this. Craig is here." She said looking at him. Sean looked up and spotted Craig.   
  
"Okay," He said taking her hand and pulling her towards a tabel. They sat down and Sean looked back at Craig who had just noticed Manny and Sean together. He turned and smiled at Manny. "He sees us and he looks pretty angry." He said. Manny took his hand and intertwined their hands together.   
  
"Thank you, Sean. For being so nice and...well, just cool." Manny said. Sean smiled.  
  
"No problem. I mean, what are friends for? But Manny, you owe me." He said. Manny giggled. She leaned over to him and kissed him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Craig saw Manny and Sean walk into the Dot together. They were holding hands. Then Manny turned to Sean and said something. He looked up and looked over at Craig. Craig felt a bit angry. He looked at Ashley, who was looking at a menu.   
  
"So, What do you want?" She asked. Craig looked back at Sean and Manny, who had sat down at a tabel.   
  
"To know what that's all about." He said. Ashley looked over at Sean and Manny. Manny leaned over and kissed Sean.  
  
"Wow, I guess Manny and Sean are dating now. That seems like an unlikely pair." She said looking at Craig.Craig stood up and walked towards them. "Craig, where are you going?" She asked before he got to their tabel. Craig stood by their tabel. Sean and Manny looked up at him.  
  
"Craig, is there something I can help you with?" Sean asked smiling. Craig shook his head no. "Okay, then, do you mind? I'm on a date." He said looking at Manny. Manny smiled and looked at Sean. Craig could not believe what Sean had just said. Sean never showed the slightest interest in Manny, and now, all of a sudden, they were on a date? It made no sense to Craig. He cleared his throat and touched Manny's arm.  
  
"Manny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Craig asked. Manny looked at Sean and then back up to Craig.   
  
"Okay, but just for a minute." Manny said standing up. Craig led her outside of the Dot.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
More? 


	4. Happy Together

Hey Everyone, I am sorry this chapter is really late. And I am sorry about the last chapter. I was in a hurry and wasn't able to spell check it. But I did with this one. So, enjoy!   
  
Chapter 4 "...Happy Together."  
  
Manny and Craig walked outside of the Dot. Craig held Manny's arm. He turned her around to look at him.  
  
"What is going on? You on a date with Sean, Of all people?" He asked. He took in a deep breath. "It makes no sense." Manny scoffed and released herself from his grip.  
  
"I'm not a little kid. You aren't my big protecter." She said squinting as the sun shone in her face.   
  
"Manny, I know but..." Craig began.  
  
"Besides, we only hooked up twice. It means nothing to you, nothing to me. So, now you and Ashley can be happy together." She said looking at Ashley who was watching them.   
  
"Manny, you shouldn't be with Sean. He's bad news. He is in a gang..."  
  
"I know. Craig, does this conversation have a point? Oh, wait I know what this is...this is where you tell me not to be with someone else, namely Sean, and I look into your big puppy dog eyes and say ok. Then you twist me around like a yo-yo." She looked into his eyes. Took in a deep breath and continued. "Craig, I'm not falling for this anymore. I'm moving on. I thought you would be happy, now you don't have to worry about Ashley finding out. So, I am letting you off the hook." Manny said. She turned around. Craig grabbed her arm.  
  
"Manny, wait just listen to me for second. You're right, I am happy that you plan on moving on. But..." Craig looked inside at Sean, who had his arms crossed. "Not Sean, okay?" He asked. Manny looked into his eyes.  
  
"So, what do you want to be like my father and screen all the guys I plan on dating?" Manny asked sarcastically. Craig looked away from her for a second. "Craig, just stay out of this, it's none of your business." She said turning around and walking into the Dot.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ashley watched as Manny and Craig talked outside. She was wondering what they were talking about. What could Craig possibly have to say to Manny? Ok, she knew they went on a date once last year, but why are they talking now?  
  
Ashley stood up and walked towards Sean. "Hey Sean." She said with a friendly smile on her face. Sean looked up and smiled.   
  
"Hey Ashley. How are you?" He asked. Ashley sat across from him.   
  
"I'm good. I just...um...do you know what's going on with Craig and Manny? I mean, she is just everywhere it seems. Always around us." Ashley said leaning onto the tabel. Sean leaned forward and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Ashley, listen, If I knew that something was going on between Manny and Craig, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you. Besides, Manny and I are on a date today, and Craig just ruined it." Sean said looking at Manny. She began to walk towards the door, but Craig grabbed her arm. Sean bit his lip in anger. He didn't want to make a big scene so he stayed seated.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea that you and Manny were that close. How does Emma feel about this?" Ashley asked. Sean looked into her eyes.  
  
"Who cares. Emma made her choice." Sean said just as Manny walked up to their tabel.   
  
"Sean, can we leave now?" Manny asked. Sean looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Um, sure." Sean said as he stood up. He looked at Ashley. "It was nice talking to you." He said. Ashley smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, you too." She said as she turned and watched them leave. Craig walked inside the Dot.  
  
"Can you believe him? He doesn't even care about her. He is just using her." Craig ranted sitting across from Ashley. Ashley crossed her arms.   
  
"Why is this bugging you so much? Manny can handle herself just fine Craig." Ashley commented. Craig licked his bottom lip in fustration.   
  
"Ashley, I just..."   
  
"Besides, you and Sean are friends, or were friends...what happened to that?" Ashley asked.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"It was nice talking to you." Sean said as Manny took his arm and the walked away.   
  
"Yeah, you too." Ashley said. Sean looked at Manny.  
  
"Okay, what happened? You are obviously upset." He said to her. They walked outside as Craig walked in. Sean smiled slightly. "So, what happened?" Sean asked stopping her.   
  
"I'm not upset. But he takes me outside and tells me I can't see you, like he can tell me what to do. Ugh, I just..." Manny paused and looked at Sean. "I'm sorry, I know that was supposed to happen. I just can't stand it when people tell me what to do." She said crossing her arms.   
  
"It'll be okay, Manny. Everything will work out. He was so jealous, and I know that Ashley suspects something, so...everything will happen." Sean said touching Manny's arm. Manny looked into his eyes.   
  
"Thank you Sean." She said smiling. Sean smiled and let out a small laugh.   
  
"No problem. I just...I didn't expect him to interrupt our date. But It should be fine." He said. Manny's smile widened. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Sean opened his eyes, in shock, for a moment. He put his arms around her and closed his arms. Manny pulled away slowly. Sean looked into her eyes and then he spotted something. He looked up and saw someone standing behind Manny. "We have an audience." Sean said softly. Manny turned around and saw Emma and Chris standing behind her.  
  
MORE? 


	5. Not Worth Loving

Chapter 5 "...Not Worth Loving..."  
  
Emma and Chris walked down the street towards the Dot. Emma's smile continued to grace her face. Chris looked at her and laughed softly. Emma looked at him.  
  
"What?" She asked smiling so her teeth showed.  
  
"Nothing. It's just...you look happy and that's good." He said as they continued to walk. Emma turned slightly red as they turned the corner.   
  
Emma looked forward and saw Manny and Sean standing in front of the Dot talking. Manny looked frustrated. Emma smiled trying to look confident. She wasn't going to let them get to her. Sean said something to Manny and she smiled. Manny wrapped her arms around Sean's neck and kissed him. Emma's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Emma and Chris continued to walk until they were behind Manny. Sean looked up and saw Emma.  
  
"We have an audience." He whispered to Manny. Manny turned around and looked into Emma's eyes.   
  
"Em..." Manny said before looking back up at Sean.   
  
"Hey, Emma, let's just go inside..."Chris said touching Emma's arm.   
  
"Chris, I'll meet you inside. I want to talk to Manny for a second." Emma said keeping her stare on Manny. Manny's eyes caught Emma's.   
  
"Sean, Can you give me a second?" She asked keeping her eyes on Emma's. Sean swallowed hard as he looked at Emma.  
  
"Yeah, But don't be too long. Okay?" Sean asked looking back to Manny. Manny looked at him and smiled.   
  
"I won't." She said. Sean looked back at Emma before he walked inside the Dot.  
  
"Chris, go. It'll be okay." Emma said looking at Chris. Chris smiled and walked into the Dot.  
  
"So, what do you want, Em?" Manny asked crossing her arms.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Emma asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Manny asked.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. First, you sink your claws into Craig and now you are going after Sean? Wow, I was dead on, you are a slut!" Emma said stepping forward towards Manny. Manny shook her head.  
  
"Amazing, I can't believe you are standing here giving me all this shit when you are here with Chris! Obviously, you don't care that he has a girlfriend. You know Em, you shouldn't throw stones when you live in a glass house!" Manny yelled uncrossing her arms. Emma walked closer to Manny.  
  
"Actually, Chris and I just came to hang out together, if it's any of your business." Emma explained.   
  
"I'm sure. So, why were you holding hands, Em?" Manny asked smiling slightly.  
  
"You know Manny, it is possible to be friends with a guy and not sleep with him." Emma said. She walked to the door of the Dot.   
  
"What do you care anyway, Em? You and Sean broke up." Manny said grabbing Emma's arm.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sean walked into the Dot. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Manny out there with Emma. He knew Emma would upset her. Craig looked at Sean. He stood up and walked towards Sean. He stood straight up.  
  
"Sean, can I talk to you?" Craig asked looking into Sean's blue eyes. Sean sighed.   
  
"I suppose. What is it Craig?" Sean asked sitting down. He made sure that he could watch Manny.   
  
"I know you know about Manny and I..." Craig started.   
  
'Great, here we go.' Sean thought. "I have no idea what you are talking about Craig." Sean lied. Craig leaned forward.  
  
"Sean, don't do this. You know exactly what I am talking about." Craig said. He took in a deep breath. "Is this some weird thing to make me jealous?" He asked. Sean smiled.  
  
"I don't know, is it? Making you jealous? You were right Craig, I do know what you are talking about. I know you slept with Manny and then acted like she was a toy that you could throw in the toy box and take out whenever you wanted. But let me tell you something, she's not a toy. She's a human being. She deserves so much more than you are giving her. That's why she is with me now. So, Craig, get over it." Sean said. He didn't even hesitate. The words just came out of his mouth that he barely had to think about it.   
  
"I thought we were friends Sean." Craig said as he sat back in his chair.  
  
"We are Craig. But you hurt Manny, who is my friend as well. She's been my friend longer, and she is a great person. She doesn't deserve your treatment." Sean said as he looked outside. Emma began to walk toward the door. But Manny stopped her.   
  
"Sean, you can't win this." Craig said standing up.   
  
"I already have Craig. You don't deserve Manny, she is beautiful, and sweet, and amazing." Sean said. He looked at Manny. She looked as though she was going to cry. She turned around and began to run. Sean ran outside.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emma turned and looked at Manny. She looked into Manny's black eyes and thought for a moment. Emma knew that she was jealous. She felt it, in her stomach, on her spine. She didn't want to be. It would be just another way to give Manny something to gloat about. She wanted to be able to just walk away and not feel as angry as she was, but she couldn't. Manny smiled. She knew Emma was thinking about it too long.  
  
"I know exactly why," Manny said letting go of Emma's arm. "You don't want Sean anymore, but you can't stand to see him happy with someone else. You also, don't want to see me happy. You want me to a miserable princess, like you. Well, I'm moving on. I'm leaving Craig alone. Ash can have him!"  
  
Emma stood silent. She didn't know what to say. Manny was wrong, so very wrong. If   
  
"Manny, I do want you to be happy. I just don't want you..."  
  
"To what? Take other people down with me? I was in love with Craig, he was the one..."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about Manny! You didn't love Craig, you slept with him. And he didn't love you because noone..."  
  
"Because no one can what? Love me? You think that no one can love me. You think I'm not worth loving, Em?" Manny asked as tear glazed her black eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think you are worth loving. Manny..." Emma began.   
  
Manny began to walk backwards.  
  
"Manny..."Emma repeated as she began to follow her.   
  
Manny turned and began to run away.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah, I don't think you are worth loving." Emma said is so quickly that she couldn't stop. She opened her mouth. "Manny..." She began. Manny backed away from her. "Manny..." She repeated trying to stop Manny. Manny turned around and ran the other way. "Manny!" Emma yelled once more. Sean walked out of the Dot and looked at Emma.  
  
"Emma, what did you say to her?" Sean asked accusingly looking at Emma.   
  
"I didn't mean to make her upset...I just..." Emma said.   
  
"Well, it looks like you failed!" Sean yelled looking into Emma's eyes. Emma felt tears fall down her cheeks. Sean shook his head. He turned around and ran after Manny.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Manny felt her chest fill up. She felt hurt. She couldn't believe Emma had said that to her. Sure, Manny had made some mistakes, but did that mean she wasn't worth loving? Manny finally quit running. She leaned forward and struggled to breath. She leaned against a brick wall. She slid down and began to sob. Harder and louder with each tear the fell. She hurt. Her heart hurt. She felt alone and scared.   
  
"Manny!" She heard a male voice yelled from the distance. She looked up and saw Sean running towards her. "Manny, are you okay?" He asked as he reached her. He sat next to her. Manny could barely breath, let alone talk.   
  
"Sean, please, just leave me alone." She said pushing him away from her. Sean put his hand on her shoulder. "Sean! Stop, don't touch me! Please!" Manny screamed. Sean wrapped his arms around her. He tried to hold her but she trying to push him away. "Let me go, let me go! I don't deserve to be loved Sean! I don't deserve to be loved!" She screamed. Sean held her close to him. Manny sobbed, she sobbed so hard that her heart hurt. Her eyes were sore and nothing could make the pain go away.   
  
MORE? 


	6. It's True

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been SO busy. Here's the next chapter! And I'm sorry that there might be a few spelling errors, but I'm in a hurry!  
  
Chapter 6 "...It's True."  
  
Manny began to calm down. Though, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She looked up from her hands and looked at the dark alley. Sean continued to hold her close to him.   
  
"Are you better?" He asked stroking her hair softly. Manny licked her lips and took in a deep breath.  
  
"I know I shouldn't care that much. But..." Manny paused and sat up. She looked over at Sean. "Emma and I were friends since we were like four years old. I just never thought she would say that to me." Sean kept his eyes on hers.  
  
"What did she say to you anyway?" He asked. Manny looked at the ground and then back at Sean. Her bottom lip quivered. New tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"She told me that I wasn't worth loving. That no one could ever love me." Manny said putting her legs against her chest. She wiped the tears away and looked ahead of her. "But she was right. I mean, I guess I am just some stupid slut. Just like she said." Tears well up in her eyes again and began to sob.  
  
"Manny, it's not true. You are worth it. You are beautiful and sweet. You don't deserve to be treated the way Emma and Craig are treating you." Sean said touching Manny's leg. Manny looked at him.   
  
"What do mean?" She asked. Sean looked into her eyes.  
  
"Emma is acting like you are the cause of all her problems. And Craig...Craig is using you whenever he wants and then tossing you to the side." Sean touched Manny's cheek. "It's not fair to you." He said. Manny looked at him.  
  
"Sean, all my life, I was Emma's little sidekick. And to tell you the truth, I hated it. I loved being friends with Emma, I really did. But I just, I wanted to get out of her shawdow, and when I finally do, it's like I am the worst person in the world." Manny said. She took in a deep breath and stood up. "I need to get home." Manny said. She walked past Sean. Sean grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.   
  
"Manny," He said looking into her eyes. Sean never expected to feel the way he was feeling. Manny was just a friend. He never expected his heart to feel so heavy when he looked at her, or a smile to grace his face. He never expected to want to be near her all the time. "Manny," He repeated. Manny smiled.  
  
"What?" She asked. Sean looked down for a moment and tried to collect the right words.  
  
"Do you..." He then looked up at her and decided not to ask the question he was begining to. "...want me to walk you home?" He asked instead. Manny smiled and nodded.   
  
"That would be great." She said. Sean smiled. Manny turned and began to walk. Sean stayed behind a moment and watched her. Manny looked back and smiled. Sean's smile widened and he followed her.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Craig paced the length of the front step. He had been waiting for who knows how long. He didn't want to leave but he was worried if someone came home before Manny, what might happen. He needed to talk to her. He needed to explain everything to her. He needed her to stop seeing Sean. Craig thought Sean was his friend but after their little talk, he was thinking differently. All of a sudden, Sean was his competition. Someone he needed to eleminate. Craig was able to hold Ashley's curiousity off with a lie. Telling her that Manny was just a friend and that he was concerned about Sean's gang hurting her. Ashley just smiled and said, oh is that all. She was really naive and it was working in Craig's favor. After Manny and his night together, things changed in his mind. He was different. Now, he just had to prove it to himself. Craig sat down on the step and watched people walk by. He looked up and saw Emma walk up.   
  
"Craig, what are you doing here?" Emma asked crossing her arms. Craig stood up and did the same.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Craig asked. Emma walked past him and knocked on the door.  
  
"It's no use, no one's home." Craig said looking at her. "Emma, about what you saw after the rave..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Craig." Emma said looking back at him. She turned around and walked back to the road.   
  
"Em, stop..." Craig said following her. "Stay, then we can talk Manny out of seeing Sean." Craig said grabbing her arm.  
  
"Why Craig? What's the point?" Emma asked looking into Craig's eyes. "Why can't you just get over it?" She asked.  
  
"Why are you getting mad at me?" Craig asked lifting his hands in defence. "Besides, don't tell me this whole Manny and Sean thing isn't bugging you." Emma shook her head.  
  
"Craig, it doesn't matter. I'm not with Sean anymore, he can do what he wants. And you are with Ashley, so just...let it go, Craig." Emma said as she began to turn the other way.  
  
"Then why are you here Emma?" Craig asked crossing his arms. Emma turned around.   
  
"I'm here to appoligize to Manny. I said something to her I shouldn't have." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"About what?" Craig asked. He walked back to the step and sat down. Emma looked around and did the same. Emma looked at Craig as they sat on in front of Manny's front door.  
  
"I told her that she wasn't worth loving." Emma said. She felt extremely bad. She didn't mean to say what she said. Craig looked up and laugh softly. Emma scoffed. "Craig, it's not funny. I shouldn't have said what I said. I feel really bad." Craig looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Well, Emma, if I know you as well as I think I do, when you say something, Emma, you mean it. So, if you told Manny that she wasn't worth loving, it probably means it's true." Craig said keeping his eyes on her.  
  
"Craig! Manny is actually a very sensetive person. And what you did is what caused all this...change in her." Emma said standing up. She crossed her arms and her nose crimpled in anger.   
  
"Emma, you and Manny aren't friends anymore, why are you standing up for her?" Craig asked. He then remembered what Emma had just said. "And how did I cause this?"  
  
"One," Emma began counting on her fingers. She looked at her hands. "I don't know! Manny and I were friends once upon a time...I still care about her! And two, you are the one who didn't want to be with her last year, which made her change her look, which caused all this!" Emma yelled walking towards Craig. Craig looked into Emma's eyes.   
  
"Emma, I didn't want to be with Manny because..." Craig paused. He looked at the ground for a moment and then looked back up at Emma. "Why am I explaining myself, I can do what I want Emma."  
  
"Yeah, you can, but Craig, you need to think about what it does to other people." Emma said she turned and began to walk away again.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashley walked up to her front door. She stopped and stared at the door a few seconds before turning around and sitting on her front steps. She needed an explantion about what was going on. Something wasn't right about the way Craig was acting. He was acting more like a boyfriend to Manny than a friend. He told her he was worried that Sean's gang would hurt her and he was just being a good friend. Ashley still suspected something, but she wanted Craig to think she wasn't thinking about it. Make it so she could find out the truth. She knew he was lying to her.   
  
"Hey Ash." Paige said walking up.   
  
"Paige, what are you doing here?" Ashley asked looking up at Paige.   
  
"I just wanted to come see how you are. That's all, hun." Paige sat next to Ashley and looked over at her. "Is something bothering you?" She asked. Ashley looked at Paige.  
  
"It's Craig. I think there might be something going on with him...and..." Ashley paused a moment.  
  
"Who?" Paige said smiling slightly. She touched Ashley shoulder.   
  
"Manny." Ashley said looking into Paige's green eyes.  
  
"Manny? Manny Santos?" Paige asked in shock.   
  
"Yeah, He keeps...I don't know. I just, I have a bad feeling." Ashley said. She stood up and walked a bit and then turned to look at Paige. "Do you think I'm crazy?" Paige shook her head and stood up as well.  
  
"Hun, have you seen Manny lately? She's not exactly dressing like a nun. And Craig is a guy with guy hormones. So, maybe you should look into it. But I wouldn't go around throwing accusations at him though. Just feel him out." Paige said looking into Ashley's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean feel him out?" Ashley asked.   
  
"I don't...um...ask him unspecific questions about her." Paige said as they walked up to Ashley's door. Ashley searched her key chain for her house key.  
  
"Like what?" She asked as she opened the door. Paige grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her inside.  
  
"Come on, this may take a couple of hours." She said shutting the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Manny walked as thought she was in slow motion. Sean noticed that Manny was heavy in thought as she looked at the ground. He couldn't help but smile. Manny began to hum something softly.   
  
  
  
"Manny, why are you walking so slowly?" He asked. Manny looked up at him and smiled slightly. She stopped and looked into Sean's eyes. Sean stopped beside her. She took his hand in hers.  
  
"Because I don't really want to go home. My parents are just...crazy." Manny said. They kept their eyes on each other for a few seconds until Manny opened her mouth to speak. She giggled softly and turned a light shade of pink. "Um...Sean, can I ask you a question?" Manny asked looking at the ground. Sean smiled.  
  
"Of course, you can ask me anything." Sean said looking at her face. Manny looked up for a moment and looked ino his eyes.  
  
"Do you miss her? Emma? I mean, I was just thinking about it and the two of you were so good together..." Sean put his finger tips on her lips.   
  
"Manny, stop. I...sometimes, but Emma and I...we are just two different people. And I think I'm falling for someone else." He said removing his hand. He kept his eyes on hers.   
  
"Who?" Manny asked softly. Her eyes went back and forth between his. Sean put his arm on Manny's waist and pressed his lips on hers. Manny was taken back a bit before letting herself relax in his arms. For the first time, she had been kissed by someone who wanted to be with her. Craig's kisses felt more like he was just using her. But to her suprise Sean was kissing her like he meant it.  
  
MORE? 


	7. This Isn't Over

I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but the next chapter is going to be longer, but I hope I get more replies on this chapter than I did on the last chapter. Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7 "...This Isn't Over!"  
  
Emma shook her head. "You know, I'm just going to go. It doesn't look like Manny's going to be home anytime soon. And I am sick of arguing with you." She said walking away.  
  
Emma turned around from Craig and began to walked home. Craig watched her for a few moments than began following her.  
  
"Emma, please, don't leave when you are still angry with me." He said as they continued to walked. Emma looked back a moment.   
  
"Craig, do you even know what I'm angry about?" She asked. Craig grabbed her arms and stopped her. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Listen, Emma..." Emma pulled her arms away from Craig.  
  
"No, you listen Craig. We are friends, and lately I feel like I don't even know you. You cheat on Ashley, and twice, I might add. And you have been acting like such a jerk to everyone. What is going on with you?" She asked.   
  
Craig felt like Emma had just snapped him back to reality. "Oh, my god." He whispered. He turned around and began to walk home.  
  
"Craig! What's going on?" Emma asked following him a bit. Craig walked a bit and then stopped. Things were running through his mind a mile a minute. Thoughts he hadn't even contemplated. 'Emma is right, I have been acting like an idiot. First I cheated on Ashley, and I lied to her, over and over again. Then I was completely rude to Sean and yelled at him for a stupid fucking reason. And now I'm alienating Emma. Oh, my god...What am I going to do?' He thought. He turned around and looked into Emma's eyes. "You're right Emma. I don't know what to do." He said. He felt his body become heavy. He slowly fell to his knees and tears began to fill up in his eyes. He was back. Emma had snapped him out of whatever he was in. All this emotion he had been holding back and hiding was finally coming out.   
  
"Craig..." Emma said softly. She knelled beside him and put her arms around his neck. Craig began to sob heavily. "It's okay. You can fix this." She said.  
  
"How? I mean, I feel like I haven't been me. I...oh, my god...I used Manny and I hurt Ashley...What am I going to do?" He asked. Emma looked into his eyes.  
  
"Craig, you need to go home and get some rest, you are just full of emotions going through you right now. Come on, I'll walk with you." She said. She took his arm and helped him to his feet.   
  
"Emma, I'm sorry." He said as tears continued to fall. Emma smiled and kept her eyes on his.  
  
"I know..." She whispered. Her voice trailed off.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Manny and Sean pulled away slowly and looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sean turned his head and saw Jay walking towards them followed by Alex and another boy. "Looks like Sean-y boy here is hooking up with someone new." Jay said. He crossed his arms and looked into Sean's eyes. Sean turned his eyes to Manny.  
  
"Just stay behind me and don't say anything." He whispered to her. Manny nodded her head. Sean turned his whole body to Jay. "What do you want?" He asked crossing his arms. Manny swallowed hard. She was extremely nervous about what might happen. Jay and the other boy walked towards Sean. Jay spotted Manny and smiled.  
  
"So, who's this?" Jay asked grabbing Manny's arm. He pulled her towards him. Sean leaped forward but the other boy grabbed his arms and held him back.  
  
"Leave her alone Jay!" Sean yelled. Sean was scared for Manny. He didn't want Jay to hurt her.  
  
"Wow, Sean, I must say, you're taste has improved." He said touching Manny's face with the back of his hand. Manny moved her face away. "She is way better than that Emma chick." He said. He put his face right up close to Manny's and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Let her go, alright Jay. This is between us!" Sean yelled trying to get out of the boy's grip. "It has nothing to do with her!" He yelled. Manny attempt to release herself twice without luck. Jay smiled at Manny,  
  
"You know, you are kind of cute. Maybe after your done with Cameron, you can hook up with me." He said. He licked his lips at her. Manny was furious. She built up a logy in her throat. "So, what do you say beautiful?" He asked. Manny spit on his cheek and it also sprinkled his right eye. Jay released her and pushed her towards Sean.The other boy let go of Sean's arms. Sean grabbed her and put his arms on her waist.   
  
"You disgust me!" Manny yelled looking into Jay's eyes.  
  
"Fine, but this isn't over." He said wiping his face. Jay turned and walked away. The other boy followed him. Alex kept her eyes on Sean. "Alex! Let's go, now!" Jay yelled forcefully. She looked into Sean's eyes, shook her head and walked away.   
  
"Manny, are you okay?" Sean asked touching her shoulders. Manny turned around and wrapped her arms around Sean's neck. "It's okay. it'll be alright." He said wrapping his arms around her.   
  
MORE? 


	8. Small Mistakes? More Like Huge Ones

Chapter 8 "...Small Mistakes? More like huge ones!"  
  
Manny opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. The day before had taken it's toll on Manny and she actually felt pretty sick. And when Sean wrapped his arms around her, she felt safe. For the first time, she felt as though nothing could hurt her. The whole Sean thing started out as a way to make Craig jealous and possibly get him back. Now...it was something she never expected.   
  
"Manny!" She heard her brother yell from the other side of the door. "Manny! Let's go!" He said walking into her room.   
  
"Maico, I don't feel so good. I don't think I'm going to go today." Manny said looking at her big brother. His medium length hair fell into his eyes.   
  
"Alright," He said "Later." He was the typical 19-year old guy. Good looking, crazy, didn't care about what his parents say, and very protective of Manny. Manny loved her brother, but sometimes, he could get annoying. He closed the door and Manny tried closing her eyes and sleeping again. But no use. Her stomach turned and she felt as though she was going to puke. She sprang out of her bed as quickly as possible and ran to her bathroom. She grabbed onto the pink shower curtian as she puked. She felt her stomach turn again. She didn't know why she was all of a sudden sick. She then realized that she and Craig had slept together.  
  
"Oh, no..." She said softly as she sat on the bathroom floor. She took in a deep breath and stood up. She looked at the calandar on the wall. "One, Two..." She said counting the weeks. "Five, Six...Nine weeks..." She said softly. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed her favorite pair of pink sweats and her bag. She put her hair into a ponytail and walked to school.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sean walked into Degrassi. He heard whispers. People were already beginning to tlak about him and Manny. He couldn't believe how fast gossip traveled throughout the school. He reached his locker and opened it. He pulled out some books when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He repositioned his backpack on his shoulder as he turned to find his favorite person in the world.   
  
"Jimmy Brooks..." He said rolling his eyes. Jimmy smiled fakely. Jimmy hated Sean as much as Sean hated him. But he had something on his mind that was neded to be said.  
  
"I heard that you and Manny are hooking up." Jimmy said. Sean laughed softly.  
  
"Well, hello. I'm fine. It's great to talk to you too..." Sean said turning to face his locker. "You really know how to start a conversation." Jimmy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen, Cameron. I don't care what you do with your life. As far as I'm concerned, you don't even exsist at this school. But Manny is beautiful, sweet..." Sean turned and looked into Jimmy's eyes. "She doesn't deserve to be pulled down by you. You may have ruined Ash's life after grade 8, but I won't let you do the same to Manny." Sean crossed his arms.  
  
"Let me guess..." He began. "Craig's talked to you. If you want to talk to someone about hurting people, talk to Craig. He's the one cheating on Ashley with Manny. He's the one pulling and pushing Manny like she didn't matter. Well, guess what? I'm not here to hurt Manny, I love Manny. And as far as I'm concerned, Jimmy, you don't run my life, so just butt out of it!" He yelled. Sean kept his stare at Jimmy for a few more seconds before slamming his locker shut and walking away from Jimmy.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashley stood by her locker when she heard Craig walking up to her and complaining.  
  
"Ashley, I can't believe that everyone is talking about Manny and Sean as though they are the hottest couple ever." Craig said leaning against the lockers next to Ashley.  
  
"It's no big deal Craig. Manny and Sean are pretty cute together." Paige said walking up to them. Ashley turned around and looked into Paige's eyes. Paige smiled. "Hey, Ash. Here are your notes." She said winking. She handed Ashley a notebook. Ashley smiled and nodded. Paige looked at Craig and her smile widened. "See ya later Craig." She said walking past them and towards Spinner who was waiting for her at the end of the hall.  
  
"What was that about?" Craig asked feeling out of the loop. Ashley looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Manny..." Manny had just walked into the school and there was Sully already there to interagate her about Sean. "What is this I here about you and Sean Cameron?" He asked following her. The bell rang and Manny took in a deep breath.   
  
"What did you hear Sully?" Manny asked as she continued walking. Sully grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Ah, Sully, let me go. You're hurting me." She said as he held her arm.  
  
"You don't humilate me like that! You don't cheat on me and expect to get away with it!" Sully yelled raising an arm. Manny felt rage raise in her body. She punched Sully in the stomach with her free arm and released herself.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again!" Manny yelled. Sully walked towards her with his arm up to hit her.  
  
"Don't touch her!" He heard Sean yell. Sean walked over to Sully and punched him across the face. "Get out of here, asshole!" Sean yelled. Sully walked to the washroom. Sean turned and looked at Manny. Tears fell down Manny's face. "Manny... What's wrong?"   
  
"I have made so many mistakes, Sean!" She said walking over to a bench. Sean walked over to her as she sat down.  
  
"Manny, everyone makes small mistakes. Everything will be fine." He said touching her shoulder. Manny stood up quickly.   
  
"Yeah, small mistakes. I didn't make small mistakes. More like huge ones!" She yelled looking into his eyes.  
  
"Manny..."   
  
"No! Sean, I'm pregnant! If that's not a huge mistake, I don't know what is!" Manny yelled.  
  
MORE? 


	9. Say That I'm The Father

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated this FF, I have been going through lots of personal stuff and just didn't think, then I found these on my computer and thought "Oh, crap" So here is the next, but VERY late, chapter! ENJOY!

**Chapter 9 "...Say That I'm The Father."**

Sean was in disbelif as he watched Manny walking out the front door of Degrassi. Had he heard her right? Craig got Manny pregnant? He walked slowly outside to Manny who was sitting on the steps. She was sobbing, what was he supposed to do? He had never had to deal with this kind of thing before. He sat next to her and looked out at the street.

"Sean, you don't have to sit here with me, you can go to class." Manny said wiping her face with her palms.

"I...I didn't know that you and Craig..."

"Only once...The second time Emma walked in before it could happen." There was silence. Manny lifted her knees to her chest. "I don't know what to say to Craig...do I tell him? And how am I supposed to tell my family...my parents." Sean didn't know what to say. He finally took her hand in his.

"Manny, I am the one person you don't have to explain mistakes to. I have made way more mistakes in my life than anyone in the world...I...Emma was the only person I ever fell for." Manny looked into his eyes. "But I never thought that you and I would have so much in common. I know that this may seem like the worst thing to happen to you, but it doesn't have to be like that."

"Then what do you suggest I do, Sean Cameron?" She asked smiling slightly.

"Tell Craig, but say that I'm the father."

"What? I can't do that, Sean. I can't lie to him." Manny stood up and let go of his hand.

"I know that it seems like a crazy thing, but just...just think about it okay?" He said standing up, walking over to her, and then touching her shoulder.

"I'll think about it, but I don't think it's the right thing."

"Just let me know." He said. Manny nodded before he turned and began to walk back into the school.  
-

"Mr. Simpson, can I go to the restroom?" Craig asked. He was feeling so restless sitting in Mr. Simpson's usually exciting media class.

"Sure, Craig." Mr. Simpson said absentmindedly, as he helped Marco with a webpage design. Craig got up, provoking looks from Ashley and Paige. Craig walked out of the classroom. Once the door closed fully, Ashley IMed Paige.

ASH: I read the notebook, that is a great idea!  
PAIGE: Not too much? Becuz, it might be fun to just...let him suffer! LOL.  
ASH: Well, I had a great idea to add to it.  
PAIGE: Do tell; )  
ASH: After our double date with Sean and Manny, we can invite Emma and Chris to a movie, or maybe just run into them, if you know what I mean.  
PAIGE: That's great!  
ASH: I thought you might like it...hehe PAIGE: Okay, I'll figure out how to get E&C there, U ask Sean...good luck girlie!  
ASH: Awesome, good luck to you too! Later.  
PAIGE: Bye babe...

Ashley looked in Paige's direction and smiled. Paige smiled back.  
-

Craig walked out of the restroom and ran straight into someone. He looked up and saw Sean standing next to him.

"Sean..."

"Just because we run into each other doesn't mean we have to speak." Sean said walking past Craig and bumping his shoulder.

"Wait." Craig said following Sean into bathroom.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Sean, this whole Manny thing...I know you are only going with her to see how I react and..."

"And?"

"And you can stop. This isn't funny anymore, I don't like it. It's over." Craig said. He took in a deep breath.

"You think that you can just tell me to stop something and I'm going to do it? Well, think again Craig. I'm too far involved now." He said feeling some angry rise in his body. How dare Craig tell him what to do!

"Yeah right, just stop this! It's stupid, you don't even care about her, you are just trying to get at Emma!" Sean looked shocked. "I know that you still love Emma. It's written all over you're face!" Craig's tone was angry.

"Manny's pregnant!" Sean yelled. "Yeah, pregnant."

"No...that's not...we..." Craig looked at the ground trying to comprehend what he heard.

"Don't worry, Craig. You're not the father." Craig looked up quickly.

"What?"

"I am...I'm the father."

MORE?>


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! NEW

I have found it amazing that even though it's been nearly 5 years since I last updated, and many years since the storyline(s) on the show have changed dramatically, I am still getting reviews on this story. I haven't written more for it yet, but now with the responses I am thinking of updating it once more. I will keep it in the back of my mind, and try to update it within the next few days. I have (in my opinion) gotten to be a much stronger writer, and hope it shows when I post a new chapter.

Thank you to everyone who likes the story and has kept it alive!

From RockinGurl.


End file.
